Like a whisper
by lizteroid
Summary: It's an Alonzo/Bomba to begin with. Just a random idea I got while on MySpace last night, taken form my comments and adapted into a story. I don't know where I'm going with it though...


_Author's Note:_ Taken from my MySpace comments and adapted as best I could into this story.

* * *

When Bomba found out, first hand from Jemima, she was so pissed off with him, she wanted to hang him with his own tail. Jemima didn't want her to do anything, she'd already told her that Munkustrap and a few others were taking care of him for her. But Bomba had other ideas.

_He won't get away with that, not while I'm part of this Tribe._

While she was still talking to Jemima, she noticed him slope by, and she snapped.

_That's it! There's that son of a Pollicle. He'll regret ever doing that to Jem._

She got up from sitting next to Jem and began to storm over towards him.

"Listen you! What is your problem?" , she yelled at him as he turned to see her almost charging at him, he sat down, "You better have a good excuse Alonzo, or so help me, I don't know what I'll do to you and your tail".

_Oh great, this is all I need._

Rolling his eyes, he mumbled, "Another one threatening me, how fun", under his breath.

She stopped and stood in front of him, her paws placed on her hips in an old school mistress kind of way.

"What was that? Wanna repeat that for me?", she basically screeched at him, and noticing he'd rolled his eyes at her, she got even more wound up, "And don't dare roll your eyes at me!", she huffed.

Alonzo just sat there glaring at her, and he replied, "Just back off", sounding moody.

Still standing in the defensive pose, she began to snarl at him, "Ermmm, give me one good reason why?".

Beginning to stand up, chuckling he said, "It's none of your business", and walked past her.

Catching his arm as he walked by her, she scoffed, "Yeah right, where do you think you're going?"

Turning to her and swinging his arm from her grip, he hissed at her and told her he was going to his den, "I'm tired", and turned to leave again, only he was stopped when she began running her paw up his arm and her agressiv tone of voice changed into her usual sultry manner.

"Listen, why did you do it, Alonzo?"

_Why does she always try to manipulate everything and everyone?_

Pulling his arm away again, "I don't know why...it just happened...ok? I like her a lot and it just happened, that's it", he turned away and began to walk.

She stood speechless for a moment or two while he carried on walking from her, she was searching for words, and found them.

_He is handsome...who am I kidding? I'll trick him..._

"How about if...something else just happened?", she asked him, looking over his muscular form.

_What the...?!_

It seemed to have done the trick, he stopped and turned to face her, his face was scrunched a little in question, "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?", she asked him, winking as she tilted her head to the side slightly and leaned forwards, bending from the waist.

Smirking, and leaning close into her face, he replied, "Not a chance sweetie", chuckling, he turned to walk again.

_I am so not giving up that easily._

Beginning to follow him, she said, "Come on, I know you want to really...All the Toms do!"

Laughing, he replied, "You're full of yourself honey", shaking his head at her.

_Is she really being serious? Yep, I guess she is!_

She looked hurt for a moment, then composed herself and her expression changed to anger, she crossed her arms beneath her chest, and stuck her nose in the air, "You didn't say that last time!"

"Come on...! I was just having some fun sweetie", he began to smirk, "and it's not ike I screwed you, so calm down".

She totally broke down. Her bottom lip began to quiver and she unfolded her arms. The tears began to fall from her eyes and she sat down asking, "Why Alonzo? Just why? That's all any Tom wants from me...a good screw", and she looked up at him.

He sighed and walked over to her, he sat down beside her and said, "Mabe if you stop putting yourself out there like you just did, then maybe, they won't".

"I just can't help it, it's who I am".

_Does he actually understand me?_

Rising from his seated position, he said, "Well, stop complaining about it, you know what you're doing, so don't get upset with the outcome!", his tone had changed from caring and understanding to cruel and cold hearted.

Sniffing, she grabbed his arm and whined, "No! Don't go! Please?" she asked, "I need the company, something bad happened to me last week", she gave him a pleading look.

Sitting back down, sighing, he asked her what was wrong. She tried to get the words out but couldn't, turned away from him and began to sob.

"If you're not going to tell me, I'm going, I have things to do".

"I lost my kitten", she replied, coldly, staring into her lap.

He turned to look at her, "Oh...I'm sorry".

Feeling uncomfortable and upset, she stood up to walk away, but began to sway and she felt the world going blurred, she tried to reach out for him, "Alonzo?"

Quickly noticing she was swaying, he caught her before she fell and sat her on the ground, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Alonzo! Don't let me go to Heaviside, I'm too young!", she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

He reluctantly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, "You're not going to the Heaviside Bom, calm down".

Pulling away from his shoulder, she stared into his eyes, as a tiny tear streaked down her pale cheek. He wiped the tear away and began to stroke her mane. She brushed against his touch and began to purr.

"I hope youre right Lonz.."

_Now this is the Alonzo I know..._

"You don't give up, do you sweetie?", he asked smiling and still stroking her mane.

"You should know me by now baby", she replied snuggling into his side, "I don't give up without a fight".

"Yeah", he chuckled and began to run a paw down her back. She stopped purring and shivered as his paw traced the length of her back. She looked up into his face, taken aback.

"Alonzo?"

He pulled his paw away from her back and looked down at her, "Isn't this what you wanted?".

"Well, yes, it is, but...I just...I didn't expect you to..to...", without thinking what she was doing, she gave him a light kiss, barely letting their lips touch, then pulled back reaslising what she'd done, she turned away, embarassed.

He began to smile at her and he pulled her closer to him, kissing her back quickly, he replied, "I thought you kew me better than that!".

She curled her tail around his and began to purr into his shoulder once more. Her heart beginning to race, she asked, "Alonzo, ar you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

Allowing herself to become lost while his paw ran through her mane, she realised he'd just spoken and shook her head to snap out of her daydream, "I mean this? Now?".

"I'm sure", he replied, kissing her lips, "only if you want me to?".

She nodded, smiling. Smiling back, he ran his paw down her back again and pulled her closer to him. She began to purr loader and her ears began to twitch.

"Alonzo...", his name rolled off her tongue.

"Yes...?"

Arching away from his paw, her voice barely a whisper, "Nothing", she sighed and started to stroke the center of his chest.

Grinning again, he pulled her to him, noticing how her curves fit his. He leaned in and kissed her, running his paw along her back. Returning the kiss, she placed one of her paws on his jawline, and then it found its way to his ear, she began to play with it. He moves his paw on her back down to her butt, and his other paw travelled towards her chest. She began to lean in closer to him, wanting to feel his paw on her chest, she sighed, began to smile and fluttered her eyes.

Smiling warmly back, he leaned in again to kiss her, as he gripped her breast. She let her head tilt back a little, and frowning lightly, she let a small mew escape her while his paw covered her breast. He smiled, looking up at her, and stopped touching her, noticing this, she looked down at him.

"What is it?", she asked him.

"I don't think it;s such a good idea", he replied, sliding her gently off his lap, "I'm still going to want Jemima, no matter what". He sighed and stood up.

Her mouth dropped open, her bottom lip begn quivering and her chest heaving, she managed to say, "Don't".

Looking back at her, he kneeled down in front of her and put hs paw on her shoulder, "It's just not going to work. I don't like you the way I like Jemima. I want her to be my mate. I'm sorry I even considered doing this".

"Alonzo", she managed, shaking her head, her voice breaking, "just leave me", she looked down into her lap, and the tears fell once again.

Sighing and cupping her chin in his paw, "I'm really sorry" he said wiping her tears away, "I'll do anything, just stop crying".

Looking up at him, her voice hoarse from the crying, she muttered, "I thought you cared about me. It seemed real in the moment" getting up, snarling at him, she said,"But, you're just like the rest of them, only after one thing...Get out of my way!".

"I'm sorry that you're not the first thing on my mind, babe" he snarled as he let her past, "I'm sorry I led you to believe..." he cut off, sighing, "You know what, whatever" he mumbled starting to walk away from her.

"No Alonzo, I get it", she said placing a paw on his shoulder, beginning to massage him, "I understand, I think. It's ok, really".

He sighed again, turning to face her, "I'm sorry, I just can't get Jemima off my mind".


End file.
